


Poor Professor Flitwick

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva and Albus engage in a spontaneous tryst in the staff room and poor Professor Flitwick will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Professor Flitwick

** Poor Professor Flitwick **

by

_Lamenting Quill_

****

* * *

 

 

_Everyone always wondered why little Professor Flitwick refused to sit at the conference table in the staff room, saying instead that he preferred to stand during a meeting for it was better for the legs. That is, everyone but the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress, who never insisted that he be seated for they alone knew the real reason he refused to get too close to the worn table._

 

* * *

 

Minerva McGonagall was seated in her favourite armchair in the staff room where Albus was throwing a small party to welcome their new Charms teacher, Filius Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a squeaky voice. Personally, Minerva wasn’t sure how adequate a teacher the tiny man could be, but she would reserve her judgement at least until the first day of school. But it wasn’t looking like things would be in his favour, for when Albus introduced him the little man had toppled right out of his chair in his excitement. If nothing else, Minerva mused, this year would be entertaining.

Right now, however, as the members of the staff were doing what decorum required and socialising with the new professor and one another, Minerva was less than entertained. It was so hot and she was quite miserable at present, as they were currently in the middle of a record high-inducing heat wave. The hot July sun was lowering now, but it hardly mattered for it didn’t become much cooler at night than it did in the day. And unfortunately the castle seemed to retain heat quite well. Even the stones in the many walls of the school were warm to the touch. One couldn’t even seek much reprieve in the dungeons.

Cooling charms didn’t even alleviate much of the discomfort, nor last very long, and it just wasn’t practical to continue casting them constantly. Minerva was thinking she would have to splurge and buy a set of self-cooling robes, no matter how expensive they were. Some luxuries were just worth the extra galleons. Sighing, she took another sip of the raspberry lemonade the house-elves were kind enough to provide, relishing the way it cooled her throat. Her robes were sticking to her uncomfortably and she could feel little beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

In the four years that she had been teaching at Hogwarts, not to mention the seven she attended as a student, she couldn’t recall the castle having ever been this hot. She was debating with herself whether or not she wanted to shed her outer-robe and if it would be at all appropriate to do so. Her under-robe was much thinner and breathable, but Minerva never wore so little. She always prided herself on appearing strict for her students and colleagues, as well as proper. But the heat was really starting to get to her, and she thought that propriety could quite go bugger itself right now.

Placing her lemonade on a nearby table, Minerva stood from her chair and began unbuttoning her dark green tartan robe, pulling the garment from her person with a relieved sigh. She also removed her matching witch’s hat, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Sitting back down in her chair she grabbed her lemonade once again, staring at the blocks of ice inside the glass. How improper would it be if she utilised that ice to help cool her skin...?

 

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore was hot, and his young wife was decidedly _not_ helping. He was standing across the staff room from her, trying to carry on a conversation with Professor Binns, but was finding it hard to concentrate on what the droll man was saying as he covertly watched his wife of two years. Of course, no one in the room currently knew that they were married, for he had thought it in Minerva’s best interest to limit those who knew of their marriage to a very small number. Albus had made himself many enemies over the years with his defeat of Grindelwald and constant battle of the Dark Arts. He could never live with himself if something happened to Minerva because someone was trying to get to him, and luckily Minerva had agreed that it would be best if it remained secret, though her reasoning was that of the school. It wouldn’t be very well accepted by the Board of Governors, and awkward questions and accusations would no doubt be raised.

He still didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a beautiful creature as Minerva McGonagall. She was young, gorgeous, and the smartest witch he had ever had the privilege of knowing. And she had agreed to be his wife. Their two years as a married couple hadn’t been all bliss, for certain. They both had responsibilities to the school, and they had spent the entirety of their first year together trying to work out a way to keep their professional life separate from their private life. It was never easy to sit beside your spouse every day and have to act as nothing more than colleagues and friends. But after their first year together things had gotten better, and the second year was turning out to be much more comfortable and companionable, and Albus was looking forward to many more glorious years with his wonderful witch.

At this precise moment, however, he could hardly think about anything, for his delicious wife had just stood and removed her outer-robe; something she never did in public, but he had to concede that the heat wave they were having was quite unbearable. Now she was clad only in her light green under-robe which was sleeveless and clingy in all the right places. Not even thirty-five yet, Minerva had a perfect figure, and her skin was smooth and supple. Albus swallowed hard, trying to listen to what Binns was saying about the Great Goblin War of 1490, but failing miserably. Fortunately the old wizard didn’t seem to notice that Albus wasn’t paying attention, as he continued to drone on.

He watched Minerva remove her witch’s hat, revealing her ebony locks piled atop her head in a loose bun, some fly-away wisps sticking to her damp forehead. He watched lucky beads of sweat chasing one another down the side of her face and on down her luscious neck before disappearing in the neck-line of her robe. She wasn’t even doing anything specific to draw his attention, and Albus still found her every move seductive, even though each of her gestures were completely innocent. She hadn’t even realised that he was watching her, and that attracted Albus to her all the more. She didn’t have to try to be sexy, she just naturally _was_.

However, the thing that she did next had Albus going week in the knees, all the blood he possessed rushing south in a flash. Minerva had dipped her long, elegant fingers into her glass of lemonade, curling them around one of the cubes of ice and pulling it from the glass. She held it in the palm of her hand and lifted her chin slightly, then discreetly ran the cube over her delicate skin, leaving behind a damp trail as the ice melted against her overheated flesh. To anyone else watching it looked as though the Transfiguration Professor was just rubbing sore muscles in her neck, but to Albus who had seen her hide the ice in her palm it looked like a sight from the pages of an erotic romance novel. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this turned on, and of course, it had to be in the middle of the staff room, surrounded by people. This night couldn’t end soon enough, in Albus’s opinion.

 

* * *

 

Minerva sighed in relief as the ice cube melted against her skin. She was still overly warm, but at least she felt cooler than before. She would take all the relief she could get. She looked up suddenly as she saw a figure approaching and smiled at the school matron. “Enjoying your evening, Poppy?”

“Not nearly as much as I’d like to be – this weather is stifling!” she said, fanning herself with a paper napkin. “Although I must say, you’re looking quite cool. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you make this concession to heat before,” the witch said, nodding to Minerva’s discarded robe.

“Yes, well, it was either I lose the robe or bake, so I made the only logical choice,” she said with a small smile. “Tell me, what do you think of our new Charms professor?”

Poppy glanced in the direction of the wizard in question who was currently standing in a chair to better converse with Horace Slughorn, the Potions professor. “He seems nice enough. You know he’s a duelling master? Can you imagine? He’s just so tiny!”

“The headmaster mentioned that fact to me, yes. And you’re right, he does seem nice. I just worry about his ability to control a classroom,” Minerva replied, taking another sip of her lemonade.

Poppy chuckled. “It will be highly amusing I think, but I believe he will succeed. He has a sense of humour, so that’s always good when dealing with children at this school.”

Minerva nodded. “He does seem to always be happy. I don’t think I’ve seen that smile leave his face since he arrived.”

“Quite. Did you see him topple out of his chair earlier in his enthusiasm? I think he will be a bright addition to our staff. But anyway, I think I’m going to go on up to bed. Early day ahead – I’ve got to go and help Horace brew potions for the Infirmary. Stop by the Hospital Wing for tea tomorrow?”

“I’d be delighted, Poppy. Rest well and I’ll see you then,” she replied with a smile, watching Poppy make her way through the various staff members and to the exit.

Looking out the window, she saw that the sun had nearly disappeared below the horizon and the moon could already be seen rising in the sky. She loved this time of day and wished she was outside, taking a walk around the lake with her husband instead of being stuck in a stuffy room full of her colleagues – half of which she only pretended to like, a few which she could hardly tolerate, and even fewer she actually considered friends.

So it was a great relief when a half an hour later everyone decided to call it a night and say their goodbyes, Filius the last one to leave, thanking Albus again for the wonderful time and the privilege of working at Hogwarts. Now it was just she and her husband left and she was grateful. Standing, she stretched lightly, her back making a slight popping noise. She was getting ready to reach for her discarded robe when she felt her husband approaching and turned around to face him. Her breath caught in her chest at the look in his eye. She knew that look very well and it made her blood quicken. Clearing her throat lightly, she smiled at him demurely. “Enjoy the party, Headmaster Dumbledore?”

“Not nearly as much as I enjoyed watching you,” he said lowly, pulling her into his embrace, his hands falling to rest on her behind.

She looked up at him in surprise. “Albus! We’re in the _staff_ room. At least wait until we’re in your office,” she chided. Her husband was always careful not to show his affection for her in a public place where anyone could see, so she was caught quite off guard by his rather intimate embrace.

“I have waited as long as I can, I fear, and it is entirely your fault, my love,” he growled, sending shivers down her spine.

She tried to take a step away, but Albus’s fingers tightened on her bottom and his lips pressed against the side of neck, causing her to moan despite herself. “Albus,” she said, a lot breathier than she had intended, “not here.” But he didn’t seem to hear her as he trailed kisses up her neck and to her ear, pausing to nip at her sensitive lobe and she couldn’t hold back the groan that he invoked.

“You, my darling, are a delicious temptation, and one I find myself powerless to resist tonight,” he whispered huskily in her ear, reaching one of his skilful hands up to her bun, releasing the pins holding it in place and letting them clatter to the floor, her long ebony locks falling down below her waist.

She let her eyes fall closed briefly as her hair fell from its confines, and she felt her husband’s fingers tangle in her tresses, pulling her head back gently. Letting her eyes flutter open she met those of twinkling blue, although they were a much darker shade than normal, his pupils dilated with lust. It always filled her with a sense of pride and power to know that she could make him this way, but coming somewhat back to her senses she tried valiantly to make him see reason one more time. “Albus, we can’t. Not here, it isn’t-” Her protests were cut off, however, as Albus’s lips closed over hers in a soft but demanding kiss, his fingers tensing in her hair.

She started to pull away but Albus chose that moment to run his tongue across her lips and she knew that she had lost. Opening her mouth to him, she allowed his tongue to slide sensually against her own, sending delightful pleasure-pulses straight to her core.

Giving in completely, she raised her hands to tangle in his auburn hair, stepping even further into his embrace. She thought she had been hot before, but it was nothing compared to the heat she was feeling now. His hands fell to rest on her shoulders before sliding down her arms slowly, setting her skin on fire with his touch as he continued to explore her mouth, his kiss becoming more and more passionate.

She spread her feet apart slightly as Albus inserted one of his legs between her own, pulling her even closer. She pulled her mouth away from his to gasp as his thigh put pressure against her centre through her layers of clothing, and she released her inhibitions to grind her pelvis against said thigh, delighting in the pleasure it brought her and the feel of his erection pressing insistently into her lower abdomen. She let her head fall back as she allowed herself to indulge in the sensations of the moment and to try to pant for breath, but could only groan as Albus began using his tongue to lap at the hollow of her throat.

Finally disentangling her fingers from her lover’s hair, Minerva quickly set them to work in removing her husband’s robes, completely forgetting where they were and not caring at all by this point. She nearly whimpered in disappointment as Albus removed his leg from between hers to allow her to push his robe off his shoulders, and she continued until he was left in nothing but his boxers. She trapped her lower lip between her teeth as she took in the sight of him, bare flesh gleaming with sweat in the light from the sconces, his age not taking away from his well-toned body, lithe muscles hiding just beneath the surface of pale skin. Her admiring of his form didn’t last long, however, as she found herself being spun around and her back pulled flush against her husband’s front.

A muffled slapping noise filled the room as Albus’s hands landed firmly against the soft silk covering her hips, and she groaned at the light stinging sensation it induced. His long fingers wound in the fabric of her under-robe and Albus began to slide the garment up her body, higher and higher, until he finally pulled it from her person and let it fall into a puddle on the floor, leaving her clad in only her green lacy bra and knickers. She started to turn back around to face him, but he held her still, his lips falling to her shoulder as his hands caressed the newly exposed flesh at her hips. Grabbing one of her arms, Albus brought her hand up to wrap around his neck, and she lent her head back against his shoulder as his hand released hers and began to travel down her arm, then ghost down her side, then trail teasingly across her stomach before moving to cup one of her breasts.

Releasing a hiss of pleasure Minerva arched, causing her lower back to press more firmly against her lover’s very apparent need, and she felt his fingers tense around her bra-covered flesh. Butterflies of desire filled her stomach as Albus splayed his free hand against her abdomen, sliding it down until the tips of his fingers snuck under the elastic band of her dampened knickers. She trembled as his questing fingers brushed through her curls, and then groaned deeply as his middle finger slid slowly between her wet folds, gliding over her clitoris to rest at her opening. She squirmed pleadingly, the fingers of her hand still behind his neck tangling in his hair, and she pressed herself even more firmly against him, silently begging.

She heard him whisper a silencing charm before his teeth sank lightly into her shoulder and he inserted his finger into her depths.

“Oh gods!” she half groaned and half cried, causing her lover to give a deep, husky chuckle that made her nerves tingle delightfully.

Bending her head back and turning it slightly she pulled Albus down into a fierce kiss, moaning wantonly into his mouth as his finger continued to tease her and his other hand squeezed her breast. As she pulled back from the kiss, Minerva snagged Albus’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting it gently before sucking on it soothingly, revelling in the low growl her husband gave.

When she pulled away completely she let her hooded eyes travel up to meet his, and the burning intensity in his darkened gaze set her very bones on fire. When a second finger joined his first in pleasuring her, her orgasm took her by complete surprise.

“Albus!” she cried, her eyes falling closed and her head dropping back against his shoulder as her inner-muscles clamped around his fingers. The intensity of her culmination left her panting for air, her body sagging heavily against Albus as she tied to climb out of ecstasy’s haze and regain some semblance of composure.

She reopened her eyes when she felt Albus’s fingers slip from her and watched as his hand began to rise to his mouth, but she grabbed his wrist before it could reach its destination and slowly drew his glistening fingers into her own mouth, sensuously cleansing them of her juices.

“Vixen,” he growled in her ear, his breath coming in quick, needy pants.

Releasing his now clean appendages from her mouth, Minerva sighed as he trailed the wet fingers down the valley between her breasts before sliding them back up again, spinning her back around to face him. He rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath, his hand gliding up her sweaty back to rest on the clasp of her bra. With a nimble flick, the article joined her robe on the floor, and her knickers followed in seconds.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Albus said breathily, eyeing her nude form with a hunger that brought back Minerva’s butterflies of desire.

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and she leaned into it, turning her head slightly to place a warm kiss on his palm. She never thought of herself as beautiful, but she never contradicted Albus when he said it, which was daily. She cherished those words, and her heart was gladdened by the knowledge that he thought her pretty enough to warrant them. Smiling at him coquettishly, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down his slim hips until they fell to puddle at his feet.

Sweeping his beard over his shoulder, she slid her hands through the sparse hairs on his chest and on down his lithe stomach before pausing just above where he needed her attention the most. She looked up at him through her lashes before she trailed her fingers teasingly along his rigid shaft, delighting in his hiss of pleasure as she swirled her thumb in the drops of wetness that had gathered at his tip. She then brought her thumb up to her mouth, smearing the liquid onto her bottom lip before allowing her tongue to lick it off, causing Albus to curse under his breath and catch her by surprise, as his hands gripped her backside and he picked her up effortlessly. She moved her arms quickly around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as she felt his length pressing against her wet centre.

He carried her over to the conference table nearby in a few long strides, placing her gently down on the edge and standing between her thighs. He captured her lips in another heated kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance, swallowing her scream of pleasure as he finally pushed inside, filling her completely. Her fingers gripped the edge of the table tightly, turning white, as he began slowly rocking his hips against her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth in the same delicious rhythm. Their soft groans and whimpers filled the room, their sweaty bodies sliding sensually against one another in sweet bliss.

“Albus,” she moaned promiscuously, as his hands moved to her breasts, thumbs brushing over her hardened nipples before pinching one of the rosy buds, causing her hips to buck against him, sending shockwaves of ecstasy throughout her very being. She could feel that sweet tension starting to slowly build within her, warm tendrils of ecstasy entrapping her in heat and passion.

“Say it again,” Albus panted, pushing her down gently until she was lying on the table with him leaning over her, and he brought her legs up from around his waist to drape them over his shoulders.

She shuddered at the deepness the new position allowed and held on to the edge of the table tighter. “Albus,” she gasped, heeding his demand and causing him to groan, his speed increasing and the distinctive sounds of flesh hitting flesh filling the room. He placed one of his hands next to her on the tabletop to steady him and splayed the other on her chest, sliding it slowly down through the sweat gathering in the valley between her breasts, and continuing sensually down her trembling, taut stomach, before his thumb came to rest on the tight bud of her clitoris.

Moving her heavy gaze from the ceiling to her lover, Minerva became caught up in watching her husband make love to her. His eyes were closed, face contorted with his pleasure as he continued to thrust above her, moving his thumb in quick circles to match his rhythm. His auburn beard was falling to tickle her stomach as he moved, the sensation only adding to her immense pleasure. When he opened his eyes and their gazes locked, she could stand it no longer, and she felt her passion explode, bliss racing through her veins and causing her vision to blur. She hardly registered the strange squeaking noise that met her ears as she reached her orgasm, Albus’s name on her lips and her muscles tightening around him as she arched in ecstasy.

“Gods… Minerva!” Albus gasped, and she felt his body tense and his movements become erratic before he stilled, spilling his warm fluid deep inside her, just as a distinct sound filled the room causing Minerva to cringe, covering her face with her arm.

“Merlin, Albus…” she panted, “was that the door?”

Albus gently removed her legs from his shoulders to dangle off the edge of the table, and leaned over her further, resting his forehead on her sweaty shoulder and trying to catch his breath. “I’m afraid it was, my love.”

“Oh gods…” she groaned, embarrassment quickly taking the place of the ecstasy she felt only moments ago. “Who was it?” she asked, dreading the answer she would receive. No matter whom it was she would never be able to look them in the eye again.

“It seems I will have to go and have a chat with our new Charms professor….”

 

* * *

 

And so it was that when poor Professor Flitwick had returned to the staff room that fateful night after realising he had left the syllabus there that Albus had given him to go over for the year, the tiny little wizard received the shock of his life, seeing the Headmaster and his Deputy caught in the throes of passion.

Albus had come to him later, explaining that he and Minerva were secretly married, and asking him to keep their secret. He of course agreed, and even to this day, some thirty years later, he hadn’t told a soul.

Everyone always wondered why little Professor Flitwick refused to sit at the conference table in the staff room, saying instead that he preferred to stand during a meeting for it was better for the legs. That is, everyone but the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress, who never insisted that he be seated for they alone knew the real reason he refused to get too close to the worn table.

No, after what he had seen and learned on his first day as a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, poor Professor Flitwick would never be the same again.

 

 


End file.
